


District 9

by helloitsboba



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitsboba/pseuds/helloitsboba
Summary: 9 of the most wanted rebels join forces to overthrow the dictatorship that is District 8. It seems like a good idea, but are they ready to face the consequences?//DISCONTINUED\\
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first multiple chapter story! I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week. I will also change the warnings as needed. I'm pretty sure it will have pretty violent parts at some point, but for the time being, I'm keeping it the way it is. 
> 
> For this chapter, there's nothing really to warn you for. I will say, if you didn't see, Woojin is in this story. If you'd rather read a fic he is excluded from, I completely understand. Just thought I'd tell you. (Also Jisung has some pretty bad injuries in this chapter, but it's not too graphic :D)

Jisung stared around at the room around him. 8. He counted 8 other guys. He knew one of them and he did not want to be in the same room as him, especially trapped for God knows how long. He sat in a corner, sharpening his knife against a rock. He wanted to throw it at someone, anyone. But he knew if he did, that would not blow over well. All these guys looked just as capable and tough as him. If he stabbed one of them, he'd be dead for sure.

"Why were you running?" The ashy blonde one asked.

"An eighter was after me," Jisung mumbled.

Eighters were the people on the District 8 government's side. They usually worked for the government to gain a sense of power and safety. They would hunt rebels and torture them until they chose to work for District 8. If they chose not to, the death penalty was in place. 

The ash-blonde scoffed. "Obviously. But why?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jisung grumbled.

"Oh, not sharing the full truth? I don't know how I feel about that."

Jisung jumped up and pointed the knife at him. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Hey!"

The two looked over at a tall brunette. Jisung noticed he slightly resembled a bear. Huh. 

"Both of you sit down," He ordered. They followed instructions.

"We're not gonna make it out of here if we're all against each other," A platinum blonde one spoke, "We need to work together to get out."

The room nodded. "Great. Maybe after that, we can stay with each other and work together to fight." The room erupted.

"What?!-"

"I don't work with others-"

"No way-"

"I'm leaving you as soon as we get out-"

"SHUT UP!" The bear-looking dude yelled.

"Guys, District 8 has a list of the top 15 most wanted rebels," The blonde one continued, "I don't know about you but I'm on that list. Is anyone else?" Everyone raised their hands. "See? We aren't going to last much longer on the streets alone. We need each other. Does that make sense?" Mostly everyone nodded. "Okay. We're gonna work together to overthrow District 8."

"I'm not overthrowing District 8," A purple haired guy spoke up.

"Why?" A red haired one asked.

"Are you an eighter?" The shortest of the bunch interrogated.

"Oh god no," The purple one said, "I just realized that in this world there are no sides, only players. That's how you survive. Trust no one. Take what you need. Weave in and out of both rebels and eighters. That's how you thrive."

"Oh come on, you have a reason to want to overthrow them more than probably any of us," Blonde guy protested.

"You don't know me."

"I know what the eighters took from you," he pushed, "I know the pain you felt and how much you want that pain to end. Overthrowing them will accomplish that. You have to understand that."

Purple looked like he was really considering it. "I haven't worked with anyone in forever."

"Minho," the blonde sighed.

"Fine, Chan," Purple (Minho, Jisung assumed) said, "Fine, but if the time comes, I'm saving myself before any of you."

"Okay," Chan began, "Let's just go around and say our names and our specialties. I'm Chan. I'm good at coming up with strategies, and bare fighting. Meaning not using weapons."

"I'm Woojin," Bear said, "I'm actually good at medicine. I can stand for myself in a fight, throw a good punch, shoot a good shot. But I've gotten myself in some pretty bad scenarios and I taught myself how to treat wounds. I can heal anyone relatively quickly."

"That's… actually very useful," Chan murmured.

"I'm Seungmin," Ash blonde said, "I'm good with close range guns. Shot guns, things like that. I'm also observant. I catch onto things quickly, I notice things others don't."

"Im Minho," Minho sighed, "Deceit, I guess you could say. I'm a good liar. Negotiations and tricking people. I can make basically anyone do what I want. I'm better with words than I am with actions, but I can throw a hell of a good punch."

"I'm Hyunjin," A tall one said. This was the one Jisung knew. They weren't on good terms. Rivals, you could say. "I'm great with technology. Anything technology based, I'm an expert. Also long range attacks. Bow and arrow, specifically."

Jisung scoffed. "You shot one bird once and suddenly you're a bow and arrow master."

"Oh, that's funny, I seem to recall a certain memory where I shot you in the leg and you couldn't walk for two weeks," Hyunjin countered. 

"I remember a certain time where I stabbed you between your ribs and you almost bled to death," Jisung replied through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you," Woojin said, "What's your name?"

"Jisung."

"Ah, Jisung," Woojin repeated, "I get the feeling you and Hyunjin don't get along."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah," Woojin continued, "I'm so sorry, but I don't care about your little rivalry or whatever, I just wanna survive. So please, shut up. Or make yourself useful and actually contribute to the conversation."

Jisung rolled his eyes. "I use knives. I stab people, I throw them, I torture, ect. Anything you need done with a knife, I'll do it."

"Great," Woojin said, "next please."

"I'm Changbin," Shorty greeted, "Like Chan, bare fighting. Using your body to fight is much more exhilarating than using a weapon. It also seems more fair."

"I'm Felix," Red hair spoke, "I'm good at sneaking around. Getting places without others noticing. The element of surprise."

Everyone's eyes turned to the last person who had been silent this whole time. He didn't make eye contact though. He stared at the ground and didn't make a noise.

"You?"

He glanced up at Chan, nervously.

"What's your speciality?" He asked sternly.

"I-I don't know," the other said.

Minho chuckled. "Great! He's useless. Let's kick him out onto the streets." The quiet one's eyes seemed to fill with tears.

"Can you shut up?" Hyunjin shot at Minho. He began to walk over to the quiet one and crouched beside him. The other's eyes widened and he seemed much more scared. Hyunjin ran a hand along the side of his face. 

"Hey, no need to be scared," Hyunjin cooed. His voice has gone from harsh and rough, to soft and gentle. "We're not gonna kick you out, he's being irrational. Can you tell us something you like to do? If you don't think you're good at it, that's okay. We'll work to help you get better at it."

The quiet one relaxed at Hyunjin's voice and touch. "I'm Jeongin. I-I guess I like to use long range guns."

"Like snipers?" Hyunjin offered.

"Yeah."

"That's so useful," Hyunjin smiled, "Good job. You did so well."

Jeongin smiled at that. Hyunjin sat beside him and began to play with his hair.

"Okay," Chan appeared to be in deep thought, "We can work on getting out tomorrow. Rest up for now. Relax and get to know each other."

With that, they each began their own conversations. Jisung sat by himself and ran the pad of his thumb lightly against his blade, boredly. Woojin came up to him.

"Can I examine you?" Woojin asked.

"What?"

"I mean, all of us are pretty banged up, but you seem really bad," Woojin said, "I just wanna check all your wounds."

Jisung almost forgot about his current state. His whole body ached and was bruised badly. He had a cut along his forehead that was letting out a good amount of blood. He was pretty sure he had broken bones. He had gotten used to living in this state, he barely even noticed it.

"Sure," Jisung said.

Woojin began inspecting his body. His legs and arms were fine. Then Woojin checked his torso. 

"Breathe in," He instructed.

Jisung did as Woojin pressed down. A sharp pain filled his entire body as he winced and yelped. Woojin frowned. 

"Yeah, one of your rib cages seems to be broken," He concluded. He pushed on his right side and nothing happened. He did the same to his left and Jisung felt the sharp pain again. He let out another yelp of pain.

"Yep, the left one," Woojin stated, "There's not much I can do for you there with the supplies we have. You just need to rest and take it easy. I can give you stitches on that nasty cut, though." He gestured toward his forehead.

Jisung nodded. "O-okay."

Woojin leaned over him with a needle and thread. "This is going to hurt," Woojin warned as he got to work. Jisung felt the needle pass through his skin and cried out.

"What are you doing, torturing him?" 

Jisung opened his eyes slightly to see Minho standing over him. He didn't seem exactly worried, but there were hints of some emotion in the blank expression he wore.

"He needs stitches before the cut becomes infected," Woojin explained, "I don't have anything to numb him with so we just have to do what we have to. It's painful, but it'll be worth it in the long run."

Minho nodded and sat besides Jisung. He grabbed his hand.

"Just squeeze my hand if it gets too painful, okay?" Minho asked. It was a nice gesture, but his voice was commanding, it was almost contradictory. Jisung nodded. 

Woojin got back to work. The pain started up again and he squeezed Minho's hand with all his might. Minho simply rubbed the back of his thumb. Anytime he let out noise, Minho would try to shush him and whisper, "It's okay, you're alright". Jisung appreciated the help. 

After around 15 minutes, Woojin was done. He stepped away and looked at Jisung, who was still holding Minho's hand. 

"You just need to rest," Woojin suggested, "Some pain will go away with sleep. And try not to get into any fights for now, okay?"

Jisung nodded as Woojin left. He looked up at Minho. "Thanks, Min."

Minho stared down at him with a blank expression. He showed no emotion. It was highkey intimidating, but Jisung was too out of it to care. "Sleep," Minho said, his commanding tone coming back, "You'll need it."

Jisung wondered what was going on in that mind of his. He wondered what had happened to him to get him in this situation. He wondered about him in general. Who was Minho? What was he like? He may not know now, but he was determined to find out eventually.

Tiredness overtook him, though, before he could ask any questions. He fell asleep, head resting on the other's shoulder.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boring, sorry. But here's the new update, hope you maybe like it.

Jisung awoke the next morning, feeling weirdly awake. He didn't feel groggy or tired, he felt up and ready to go. He looked around and noticed that Woojin and Chan were awake. They were talking in hushed voices. Jisung couldn't make out what they were saying. He looked the other way and saw Hyunjin. He was just staring down at a sleeping Jeongin softly. Jisung rolled his eyes. 

Jisung glanced down at the presence beside him. His purple hair was laying out around his head. He seemed peaceful, sleeping. He also seemed happier. Why he was harsh and cold when he was conscious, Jisung couldn't yet say.

He saw out of the corner of his eye a figure passing him. He looked up and saw Hyunjin approach Chan and Woojin. Jisung silently watched. Hyunjin asked a hushed question and Chan whispered an answer. Hyunjin didn't seem happy with his answer. They exchanged another piece of dialogue. Hyunjin raised his voice.

"If he doesn't have the right resources-" Hyunjin began. 

"He will, just give us time," Chan replied, "We'll get to it eventually, it's just not our top priority. Now be quiet before you wake everyone up."

Hyunjin walked away, clearly annoyed. Jisung decided to have some fun with him.

"Wow, Hwang," Jisung commented, making the older jump, "I knew you were low, but not this low."

"What are you talking about?" Hyunjin asked.

"Oh you know," Jisung smiled as he stood up, "Flirting with the most naive and vulnerable of us on the first day you met him. Be honest. You're only doing this because you know he'll fall easily for you."

Hyunjin scowled and ran up to Jisung. He pinned him to the wall as he drew the knife out of Jisung's back pocket, putting the blade against Jisung's neck. Jisung didn't even flinch. "I am not flirting with him. He's scared, Jisung. He hasn't been fighting as long as the rest of us. He just needs comfort right now. He needs someone that'll be there for him. Don't you  _ dare _ say anything against him, because it might be the last thing you say. You know I won't hesitate to drag this knife along your throat."

"It's funny how you think he's so innocent," Jisung snickered, "If he's oh so perfect, why is he one of the most wanted rebels?"

Hyunjin's angry expression flickered for a moment, returning just as quickly as it had left. He began to apply a bit more pressure to the knife until-

"Hyunjin hyung?"

Hyunjin eyes widened. He let the knife drop to the ground as he turned around, smiling. He walked over to the youngest, a soft expression on his face. 

"Hey Innie," he greeted sitting down next to him, "I didn't realize you were awake."

"I just woke up," Jeongin replied. He glanced over to Jisung. They made eye contact and Jeongin looked back to Hyunjin. "You know, I like the nicer side of you."

"Hm?"

"The side of you that doesn't hold knives to people's throats," Jeongin said, "The side of you that you are around me."

Hyunjin just put an arm around Jeongin and pulled him close. "I'll never be anything but sweet to you, okay Innie?"

Jeongin nodded, looking back to Jisung.  _ Sorry _ the younger mouthed to him. Jisung shrugged, being used to Hyunjin's behavior. 

"Hey Ji," Jisung heard Woojin's voice from behind him. 

Jisung reluctantly turned, faking a smile. 

"I thought I told you to not get into anymore fights."

"Oh, come on," Jiung huffed as he slid back down the wall, "That was barely a fight. Just a small flare up. And I feel much better."

"You may feel better, but I promise you, your physical state is not in good shape," Woojin argued, "Just relax, okay? Get to know that Minho guy or whatever."

"But he's asleep, Wooj," Jisung countered, pointing at the sleeping male.

"Wake him up for all I care," Woojin sighed, "Look I just don't want you getting more injured than you already are."

Jisung rolled his eyes. Boring. He glanced down at Minho who still slept soundly. Jisung didn't really want to wake him up. Minho did not seem like a guy who let himself get to people easily. If Jisung had somehow managed to at least get on his good side the day prior, he was not about to jeopardise that. 

He turned his attention to the wall opposite him. This is where he noticed Seungmin fully awake and staring at him. Jisung raised his eyebrows as if to say 'What'. Seungmin shrugged, looking away and fidgeting with his hands. Beside him Felix and Changbin were still asleep, laying in each other's arms. Jisung took a mental note of that. He had worked with people in the past and knowing what relationship each person had with another was a very important thing. 

"What are you staring at?" A voice beside Jisung asked. It made him jump and just then did he realize what Woojin meant by his physical state wasn't in good shape. He clung to his side in pain, hissing at the feeling. Minho just stared at him, emotionless yet again. 

"Sorry," Minho said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, you're fine," Jisung shot him a smile before leaning back against the wall, "I was just looking at Felix and Changbin. Cute, aren't they?"

"Eh," Minho shrugged, "I guess."

"So," Jisung began to change the topic, "Why are you here?"

"I was running from a group of eighters. I saw a group of rebels running nearby, which turned out to be this bunch, so I joined them, thinking I could hide myself better. Next thing I know, I'm pulled into this building and the wall collapses, leaving no way out. Same as you, idiot."

"No I mean, why were you running?" Jisung restated.

"You didn't seem so willing to give up your story last night, why should I tell you mine?" Minho shot.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you why I'm here," Jisung offered, showing a toothy grin.

Minho scoffed, standing up. "I don't want to know your story."

"We're gonna be stuck together for a while," Jisung reminded him, "Don't you think we should get to know each other?"

Minho's back was facing Jisung, but he froze for a split second. Next thing he knew, the elder was swinging his legs on either side of Jisung's thighs and crouching down to meet his eye level, basically slut dropping into his lap. Jisung was so shocked at how quickly this all happened, he didn't even protest when Minho lifted his chin up with his hand to meet his eyes.

"You wanna be friends, Jisung?" Minho asked.

Jisung could barely speak at the moment. So he just nodded gently.

"Hmm," Minho hummed, "Well, let me tell you something." Minho moved his thumb to swipe along Jisung's bottom lip, making the younger shudder at the touch. "I don't  _ do  _ friends. Never have, never will. I don't care if I'm working with you or not, we won't be friends." Minho leaned in so the two's faces were only centimeters apart. Jisung had recognized Minho's beauty the day beforehand, but being this close to him really made him realize just how stunning he was. "So don't ask for my story, I won't ask for yours. I do not want to be close with you, understand?" The elder leaned toward his ear, slightly biting the side. Jisung gasped at the sudden touch. "You don't mean anything to me and you never will."

The elder stood up and walked away. Jisung just sat there in shock. What just happened? That escalated way too quickly for him. The worst part of it was that Minho straight up said to his face that he was worthless to him, and he couldn't bring himself to care. In fact, he was almost a little… turned on? Jisung quickly shook away the thought. Needless to say, the interaction did not make him want to stay away from Minho, only get closer to him.

Jisung directed his gaze to the side and met eyes with a very shocked Chan. He probably witnessed the whole thing. All Jisung did was shrug. 

Yikes this would be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep yep. Minsung content boys. So umm, this has been in Jisung's pov (Well, 3rd person, but focused on Jisung) but the next chp will be Felix's because I want some changlix content and backstory. Just a warning. So yeah, I'll post that when im finished! 
> 
> (You can also find this story on Wattpad, its @helloitsboba and yeah, I wanted it on both platforms so yeah)
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. chapter 3

~Felix Pov~

After Changbin and Felix woke up, the search to get out commenced. The wall that had collapsed, locking them all in, was basically holding up the ceiling at this point. If they removed any of the rocks, the ceiling could possibly collapse in on them. Which, obviously, wasn't ideal. 

The other possible way out was through a small, broken window. The only downside was that it was very high up so they would probably have to raise someone up there. On top of that, it was very narrow and small. You'd have to be very thin and lanky to fit through it. Felix, who was definitely the smallest of the bunch, might be able to slip through, but what would he do on the other side? The others would still be stuck. 

"How about we just send Felix through, then he decides how to get us out," Hyunjin suggested.

"Or we could try to decide what he should do while he's still here and send him through after we have a solid plan," Changbin countered, "That's obviously much safer, you idiot."

"Leave me alone, shortstack," Hyunjin sighed.

Changbin scowled at the nickname, but calmed down when Felix intertwined their hands. He'd always been soothed by Felix. They both knew that. They both had always known that. 

The two met when they were both very young, at the beginning of District 8's dictatorship. Right when everything began falling to chaos. Their mothers, who had been childhood friends, knew they didn't want to live this way, but it was too dangerous to try to escape to a different District at that point. So they went into hiding together with their sons, Felix and Changbin.

They instantly got along, but when you're only 7 years old and you're in hiding with only one other person your age, it isn't very difficult, is it? They did everything together and promised each other they would always be there for one another.

Things changed soon after they turned 9, though. Their mothers became less strict about staying hidden. They thought maybe, after being gone for so long, the world might have returned back to normal. One morning, they told the boys they were going to go into the city to see if it was safe. They said that they'd be back, it would only be a couple hours at most. And they left. But they never returned.

After waiting for days, the boys accepted the truth. They were dead. Gone forever. It hit both of them hard, but they couldn't be sad for long. They had to provide for themselves now and learn to fight. So learned to hunt and train and not trust anyone but each other. And that was just life for them.

Of course, in cliche fashion, Felix began to notice his feelings for Changbin around 15. He tried to convince himself they weren't real, he only felt that way because he was the only person he was close to. But that wasn't true. Of course it wasn't true. And Felix came to that realization when Changbin snapped one day and kissed him, revealing his own feelings.

After that, they became sort of a power duo, you could say. They chose to leave the forest after hiding for so long and stay in the city. Not city center though. That's where the risk of being killed was near 100%. They stayed on the outskirts. 

They became well known quickly. They did anything and everything illegal, either for the fun of it, or to just stay alive. Crimes they committed included robbery, identity theft, and murder, to name a few. The District was aware of them and had offered a cash prize to anyone who caught them, but were only put on the top 15 most wanted after they killed the eighter's commander in chief. It wasn't their fault he was taking a mid-afternoon stroll through the outskirts and happened to cross paths with them. They did what they had to. 

They obviously worked together, so they weren't the ones who opposed the idea of the nine of them together. The only thing was Changbin happened to be a bit possessive of Felix. He knew his boyfriend could handle himself in a fight, but that didn't stop him from trying to protect the younger every second of everyday. So when the other boys were tossing around the idea of possibly putting Felix in danger, it didn't quite sit well with Changbin. 

"I'm fine with going out, thanks for asking," Felix said, sarcastically as no one had even asked if he was fine with being volunteered, "But I also agree with Changbin. We should come up with a plan before we jump to anything rash."

"I understand that, but there's not much we can do to make a plan," Chan replied, "We don't know what's out there for you to help us break through, you'll just have to find out."

"How about," Woojin spoke up, "we hold Felix up to look through the window and he can tell us what he sees. After that, we can decide what to do."

He glanced around at everyone, who all nodded in agreement. Felix got up and walked underneath the window. After some talking, they decided it would be best for Hyunjin and Seungmin to hold Felix up, as they were the tallest two. They held Felix up by his feet to see out the window.

There wasn't much to see, to be honest. Right next to them, there was another building blocking the majority of his vision. And there was nothing super useful in the small alleyway between them.

"What do you see?" He heard Chan ask. Felix sighed in response. 

"Nothing really. There's another building beside us and a dumpster in between that building and this one. Other than that, nothing…" He looked at the small crack that showed the little bit of outside. That's when he saw it. Well, he couldn't be sure that's what it was, not with his limited vision, but it sure as hell looked like it. "Woah."

"What is it?" Chan asked.

Just then the sound of a person falling rang through the room. Felix couldn't turn for fear of falling too, but no one screamed, so he figured he was alright. 

Woojin sighed. "Jisung, stop threatening people with knives, I swear to God, rest!"

"I don't wanna rest, I'm fine," Jisung protested.

"Jisung," Felix heard Minho say sternly. There seemed to be no argument after that. Huh. Felix silently wondered what was going on between them.

"What did he do this time?" Felix asked.

"He just jumped on Changbin and held a knife to his neck, it's fine," Woojin replied.

"He what?!" Felix exclaimed, suddenly turning to see if his boyfriend was okay. This, of course, caused him to lose his balance. He started falling to the ground, but didn't even have time to react as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He blinked and turned to see who had caught him. He met eyes with a smiling Seungmin. "Be careful, Lix."

Felix couldn't reply as he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him away from the younger boy. He saw it was Changbin. Thank god. 

"Are you okay?" Felix whispered. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Changbin hissed back, anger lacing his words. They sat in their original spots, but this time Changbin had his arms protectively around Felix. The younger didn't see the glare Changbin sent Seungmin. He was too busy glaring at Jisung, who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Felix, what'd you see?" Chan reminded them of the task at hand. 

"I think I saw a bulldozer," Felix said, "I could drive it through the side of the building, so you could get through."

"You don't know how to drive," Changbin reminded him.

Felix shrugged. "I could try."

"Hm, seems a bit suspicious," Seungmin commented, "An abandoned bulldozer on the side of the road? Doesn't that sound like a trap?"

"And if it really is abandoned, we probably wouldn't be able to find the keys or it'd be out of gas," Hyunjin murmured.

"Yeah, I agree with Hyunjin and Seungmin," Chan said.

"But what other choice do we have?" Minho snapped, "I do not want to spend any longer in this room. We have to take chances." 

"Minho's right," Jisung added, "We have to take risks."

"But if those risks put Felix's life in danger-" Changbin began to say.

"I'll do it," Felix said, shutting everyone else up, "There's no easy way to get out of here. If I'm the one who has to take chances, so be it."

He stood up and started walking to the widow, but Changbin grabbed his hand. "Lix, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do," Felix smiled. He pulled the elder in for a kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. "I love you."

"Love you too," Changbin said as Felix walked back to the window to finish what needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changlix content+backstory! This was lots of fun to write. Hope y'all enjoyed. I'll try to be back next week with a new chapter!


	4. update

Hey y'all. 

So I've decided to put this story on hiatus for now. I'm not really finding any motivation to update, I'm really sorry. I hope I can update soon in the future, but for the time being, I'm sorry. I might post single chapter things as I've done in the past so if you enjoy my writing, look out of that.

Again I'm really sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	5. sorry y'all

Hey y'all. I've decided to discontinue this fic for many reasons. First of all, im not finding as much motivation to write. I wanna write more, but life is really stressful right now. I'll try to find time to write oneshots. Secondly, I no longer support Woojin and editing him out is more work than I have time for. I might make a similar fic in the future, but this is it for district 9. Again, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jeongin has a praise kink, we're not talking about it. Also, all their hair colors are from different eras, I just wanted purple Minho, ok? But yeah. Hoped you enjoyed. Come back for another chapter soon! :D


End file.
